


Nothing stops us now

by Captain_Susanne



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Susanne/pseuds/Captain_Susanne
Summary: This is a brief glimpse of Chakotay´s feelings after Kathryn had declared him her love.The plot could be set between season six or seven.





	Nothing stops us now

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song "Don´t stop me now" by Queen and is part of the VAMB song challenge 2019.
> 
> "Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
> I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah  
> And floating around in ecstasy  
> So don't stop me now don't stop me  
> 'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time"...listening to these lines, I've imagined Chakotay's mood after his first night with Kathryn. 
> 
> Disclaimer: CBS owns Star Trek Voyager and its characters. No infringement intended. Only the idea of the story is mine.
> 
> Thanks to Manalyzer and Indian Summer for being my beta again...ladies, you are the best :)

Chakotay walked alone at an easy pace through the corridor, his mind miles away back to last night. Hundreds of thoughts drifted through his mind forcing the corner of his mouth to raise and form a beatific smile on his lips. His dark brown eyes sparkled like the whole galaxy remembering the moment Kathryn had confessed her love to him. 

The doors of the turbolift opened and Chakotay stepped inside the small space. 

“Bridge,” he ordered and folded his hands behind his back. 

Tonight, I'm gonna have a real good time, thought Voyager´s first officer and grinned from ear to ear. 

How many years he had longed for a day like this, knowing that after an eight-hour shift the woman of his dreams will await him in his quarter…or hers. Well, they hadn´t spoken about common quarters early in the morning. “Add it to the list,” he said to himself and listened to the hum of the lift. 

Last night had changed everything. First, he had believed that he had misinterpreted her words or that his ears had pranked him, but as she had stroked his cheek in an affectionate manner, he had known that she had meant it truly. 

Chakotay closed his eyes thinking of the moment her lips had met his. He still felt the softness of them on his lips and sighed with relish as he remembered the time their tongues had danced around each other for the first time in his life. 

Oh, she tasted so damn good! A deep groan escaped his mouth and another part of his body awakened in anticipation thinking of tonight. He felt so alive, livelier than he had ever felt since they were stranded in the Delta Quadrant.

Thanks to yesterday the life in this goddamn quadrant seemed to be better now than his life in the Alpha Quadrant had ever been. 

His body, from head to toe, appeared to be in whole ecstasy. The rapt smile on his face hadn´t vanished since he had woken up finding the gorgeous woman next to his side. 

As they had made love, it had been as if their spirits were travelling at the speed of light, flying to an unknown sphere where pure euphoria was waiting for them. 

The feeling being intimate with Kathryn, having her in his arms, caressing her naked body and feeling her reactions to his touches had started an affective sensation inside his heart, which he hadn´t felt in his life before. Finally, being allowed to love Kathryn Janeway was an indescribable mixture of various feelings and Chakotay couldn´t find a word to describe what his heart felt for her. This word didn´t exist until now and he doubted that such a word would ever be invent.

Her declaration of love had been the catalyst and nothing could have stopped them anymore.

He could still hear her hoarse voice crying out his name desperately in total ecstasy as she had climaxed. 

That moment Chakotay had felt like…like…he thought about it for a few seconds how he could describe the sensation he had felt last night. A picture came up to his mind: a rocket ship on its way to Mars being on a collision course or a satellite being out of control. Yes, these images were comparable to what he had felt some hours ago, as he had followed her on her way to rapture, mumbling words of love in his native language and emptying himself inside her.

Chakotay opened his eyes, realizing that the turbolift had stopped. His cheeks felt hot and his virility pressed hard against his shorts.

The doors opened with a whoosh and Chakotay stepped onto the bridge noticing a beautiful face looking at him with a sheepish smile.

The bulge in his groin got larger and it dawned on him what kind of sex machine he was, ready to reload. Chakotay walked to his command chair, his eyes never left hers.

Oh, I´m about to explode, he thought and sat down hoping that the next eight hours will pass quickly while he crossed his legs hiding his appetence for her.


End file.
